criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kashaw Vesh
| Appearances = }} }} }} }} | Last = }} | Count = 11 | AppID = Kashaw | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | Name = Kashaw Vesh | AKA = Kash Brother Kash Cashew | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Cleric | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Vesh (married) Zahra (close friend, love interest ) Keyleth (kissed) Thorbir (guildmate) Vox Machina (guildmate) Slayer's Take (member) | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 13 | Abilities = true | HP = 107 | AC = 20 | DC = 17 | Str = 17 | Dex = 14 | Con = 16 | Int = 16 | Wis = 20 | Cha = 9 | Fanart = }} Kashaw Vesh is a human cleric, a member of the Slayer's Take guild, and an ally of Vox Machina. His name is pronounced "KASH-aw" (rhymes with "Vex is in cash awe"), not "kuh-SHAW". Kashaw is played by special guest Will Friedle. Description Appearance Kashaw has a striking appearance. One of his eyes is blue, but the other is bright yellow. He has a leather cord adorning his head. His right arm is covered in one-inch cuts. . Personality Biography Background Kashaw was born with a pair of bright yellow eyes; the fact that one of them is now blue was not explained. |artist=Kat|source=http://hankered-waistline.tumblr.com/post/128476751404/critical-role-guests}}]] Kashaw was chosen to be the cleric of a dark goddess named Vesh that married him from the moment he was born. During his fifteenth name-day, they consummated the marriage and, as part of a ritual, Vesh inflicted fifty one-inch cuts on his right arm, which Kashaw then repeated on his own right arm. He also revealed that he was chosen and trained to be a healer to balance Vesh's overly dark presence. Kashaw is the only person left alive that knows about Vesh, as she killed his entire village—possibly related to his attempt to murder her, be it a cause or a consequence. being annoyed by Keyleth's personality|artist=Wendy Sullivan Green|source=https://twitter.com/WendyDoodles/status/634530046355599360}}]] Assigned to a contract together for the Slayer's Take, Kashaw was unenthusiastic about working with Vox Machina initially. His demeanor suggested that he was an unwilling participant in the party and the task at hand. In particular, he seemed to disdain Keyleth's optimism about their predicament, establishing a catchphrase by repeatedly asking, "Is she always like this?" After the completion of the Slayer's Take contract, Kashaw gave up his share of the reward money to be split among the others, saying that his obligation had been fulfilled and he had no desire to stay, though Huntmaster Vanessa told him he was welcome back any time. kissing Keyleth|artist=Wendy Sullivan Green|source=https://twitter.com/WendyDoodles/status/634928008940294144}}]] Despite his initial impatience with her, Kashaw boldly kissed Keyleth as he parted from the party. Kashaw was reunited with Vox Machina alongside fellow guild member Zahra when the party traveled to the holy city of Vasselheim to find allies to aid them against the Chroma Conclave. Kashaw apologized to Keyleth for stealing the kiss, as it wasn't his to take. He and Keyleth then shared a moment discussing how it was his second kiss and Keyleth's first. Kashaw and Zahra later helped Vox Machina recover one of the Vestiges of the Divergence from the sunken tomb of Purvan Suul. When Vex'ahlia died from a trap in the tomb, Kashaw resurrected her with the aid of their allies. Relationships Zahra Hydris Kashaw developed a deep respect and familial love for Zahra. He said that she saved his life even though she didn't have to, and that she has shown him what it means to have family. Keyleth Throughout the Slayer's Take Trial, Kashaw was mostly annoyed with Keyleth's optimism and upbeat attitude. However, as he was leaving after the completion of the trial, he kissed her. The next time he encountered Vox Machina, the two of them cleared the air as Kashaw apologized for stealing her first kiss, saying that while it felt good, it was ultimately wrong of him. Keyleth herself said that he didn't have to, that she never meant to hurt anyone physically or emotionally. When Vex'ahlia was killed due to a trap within Purvan Suul's tomb, Kashaw revived her because he knew Keyleth would have wanted him to. After Vex's resurrection, Kashaw told her that he believes not in Vesh, but in life itself. He later told Keyleth that he noticed the interest that Vax'ildan, Vex's twin brother, had in her and told her to stay near him, that the rogue would look after her in his stead. Vesh Kashaw dislikes and fears his deity. Vesh forced him to marry her and then slaughtered his entire village. Kashaw has been shown to be wary of using any power borrowed from Vesh. He hesitated to resurrect Vex'ahlia when she was killed in Purvan Suul's tomb, fearful that using his powers would summon Vesh to their location. Character Information Abilities Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity ** Turn Undead Spells * Banishment * Bless * Blindness * Cure Wounds * Flame Strike * Freedom of Movement * Geas * Hold Person * Light * Locate Creature * Mass Cure Wounds * Raise Dead * Revivify * Sacred Flame * Speak with Dead * Spiritual Weapon Notable Items * Fire-Resistant Platemail * Ring of Protection * Sentinel Shield * Shadow Spear (+6 necrotic damage) * Spear (+2 to attack and damage) Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim Category:Allies